January 31, 2018 NXT results
The January 31, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on January 27, 2018, before NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia went on the air on the WWE Network. Summary Lacey Evans may think twice before she calls out Nikki Cross again. Evans described the SAnitY member as a “classless psycho” two weeks ago on NXT, and the crazed Cross wasted no time getting her hands on Evans in their head-to-head match. Cross unleashed a flurry of punches on Evans at the sound of the bell, but The Lady of NXT didn't flinch, responding with her own hard-hitting attack via a roundhouse kick. The SAnitY member's chaotic offense was too much for Evans to handle, however. After leaving The Lady of NXT reeling, Cross delivered her swinging Fisherman's neckbreaker for the pinfall. TM61 picked up right where they left off since their last in-ring appearance in NXT more than a year ago, energizing the crowd en route to an empathic victory over The Ealy Brothers. Nick Miller & Shane Thorne's long-awaited return to the squared circle wasn't without its challenges, though. The towering twin team of Gabriel & Uriel Ealy used their size and strength, as well as a well-timed illegal switch, to gain an early advantage. Miller & Thorne responded with their trademark high-energy offense, finishing off their opponents via Thunder Valley for the victory. It was a mighty impressive win, which made it even more fitting when, in a post-match interview backstage, the Australian duo announced that they will now be known as “The Mighty.” Roderick Strong outlasted Tyler Bate in a classic heavy-hitting matchup to become the No. 1 Contender to Pete Dunne's WWE United Kingdom Championship. Having brazenly called out Lars Sullivan two weeks ago, Strong seemed determined to earn an opportunity to face The BruiserWeight for the WWE U.K. Title. The Messiah of the Backbreaker pulled out a plethora of backbreaking slams on Bate, but the young Brit showed true grit with each spirited comeback. Strong remained committed to keeping his opponent down, however, unleashing a string of maneuvers that even Bate couldn't overcome. After connecting with back-to-back knees on Bate's chin, Strong forcefully spiked the former WWE United Kingdom Champion face-first to the mat. Then he hit the End of Heartache on Bate's already-tender back for the win, and earned himself a WWE U.K. Championship Match against Pete Dunne. Results ; ; *Nikki Cross defeated Lacey Evans *TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) defeated The Ealy Twins (Gabriel Ealy & Uriel Ealy) *Roderick Strong defeated Tyler Bate to be the #1 Contender for the WWE United Kingdom Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-31-18 NXT 1.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 2.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 3.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 4.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 5.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 6.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 7.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 8.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 9.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 10.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 11.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 12.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 13.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 14.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 15.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 16.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 17.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 18.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 19.jpg 1-31-18 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #285 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #285 at WWE.com * NXT #433 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events